This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/315,862, entitled “Bulk Resonator”, filed Aug. 29, 2001, wherein such document is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention pertains to resonators and particularly to compensated resonators.
There is a need of very stable resonators for oscillators, filters and other components, specifically in the frequency range of about 0.3 GHz to 5 GHz. Also, small size and high quality factor (Q) are desired.